


Playing Matchmaker

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 12, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean sees how fond Sam is of Eileen and tries to play matchmaker, but Sam knows who he wants.





	Playing Matchmaker

Dean peered over his brother's shoulder, the smiling face of Eileen peeked up from the screen of the tablet.  
“Hi Dean,“ she said, catching sight of him.

“Eileen. You're not seeing me at my best. Early morning's a bitch! “  
Dean pronounced the words carefully, as to allow the deaf hunter to read his lips more easily.

“I shouldn't say it, for I'm sure your ego's puffed up enough already, Dean, but you always look good,” she grinned back

“Ha, ha,“ Sam butted in. “Please, Eileen, don't encourage him. He already thinks he's god's gift to women.”

“Don't worry, Sam. You're every bit as cute. Bye guys. Gotta go.” 

 

The screen went blank. Sam switched it off.

“Getting serious, huh, little brother. How long till the day I'll be giving you away for the second time?”  
“Second time?” Sam repeated, taking a moment for the words to sink in. 

He rolled his eyes. “Please don't mention that farce ever again. That was no wedding. Becky roofied me!”  
Dean's eyes twinkled. “Dude, you got married, it was all legal. The fact you had to get it annulled proves my point.”

 

“Eileen's a good person,“ Dean continued, his voice serious now. “She's everything a hunter could desire in a partner. Maybe you should give it a thought.”

“I mean, we...., “ Dean continued, waving an indicating finger between them, “....us; it doesn't have to be forever. I can totally see myself as uncle Dean, toting a couple of your kids around on my shoulders.”

 

Sam turned in the seat to stare up at his brother, giving him the full intensity of his hazel glare.  
“Just what's that supposed to mean?”

Dean shrugged. “Thought you were up to date on the facts of life, Sammy. Boy meets girl, they like each other, they have sex.... and boom... babies.”

“You're serious!” Sam stated, unable to keep the incredulity from his voice.  
“Heck if I'm serious,” Dean confirmed. “Eileen's a keeper.”

“Okay,“ Sam said. “I take her out, wine and dine her, hunter style, then casually say. “Hey, Eileen, my brother and I have been fucking, but Dean has decided I should be saved from my unnatural, incestuous relationship by substituting you for him. Whatch'a say? You on-board?”

 

With a profound sigh, Dean held up his hands. “I dunno what I meant, Forget it Sam. Put it down to early morning insanity.”  
But Sam wasn't ready to let anything go.

Pushing back the chair, he grabbed his brother and pulled him close.  
“Just when are you gonna stop trying to figure out what's best for me and let me do that for myself?”

“I guess never, Sammy. Looking out for you has been burned into my soul.”

“And you think pairing me up with a nice girl like Eileen is better for me than being with you?”  
Dean lowered his eyes. The thought of losing Sam, or even of his brother finding comfort in someone else's arms, was crushing, but he was willing to let him go if that's what he wanted.

“Well, you just listen here, big-sacrificing-brother. I'm not going anywhere. I chose this, to be with you. I've lost count of the times we've chosen each other over everything. What makes you think I'd want to change now? “  
Sam cupped his brother's chin and tipped his face up, his lips finding Dean's with a raspy growl.

The heady sensation their touch evoked filled them both, and Sam deepened the kiss until only he and Dean existed, the world around them a blur of indistinct colours.

 

“This is what you want me to give up? “ Sam asked. “The thrill that runs through me when we're together. The sensational sex. That fact I want to be with you and no-one else. Well, if that's what you want...”

With a possessive grunt, Dean yanked Sam's head back down for another kiss.  
“Next time, just tell me to shut the fuck up, Sammy.”

As Dean's lips met his own, Sam only had time for a satisfied smile.

The End


End file.
